


pas de deux (et deux)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad French, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Intimate Ballet Dancing, Polyamory, Slow Dancing, Thinly Disguised Self-Indulgent Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl spoke her heart through her body ever since she had been asked not to use her words.





	pas de deux (et deux)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleepy, and it's sunday night. here's a story, i hope this makes sense in the morning.

Pearl rested her hand on Garnet’s fingers and smiled sheepishly. She was so very happy that the gem in front of her had given her a final chance of fixing the tower so they could fuse together and fight to bring it down. It reminded her of the way she and Rose used to become Rainbow Quartz on the great battlefields against the sieges of Homeworld. The very act had scandalized their attackers, no matter how often it was used. That only ever gave them the advantage. 

Garnet cleared her throat before her, pulling Pearl out of the memory, and she giggled nervously, “I’m sorry, Garnet. Shall we begin?” Pearl placed her hand on the small of Garnet’s back, her warm body against Pearl’s receiving palm, and _pushed_ forward at her nod.

Immediately Garnet moved. She swept across the floor gracefully, leading with her hips with a lovely smoothness. _Oh_ , Garnet was such the perfect dancing partner. Pearl didn’t have anything against Amethyst’s attention being such a wayward thing, but their partnering for dance just wasn’t… meant to be. It was often daunting, and uncomfortable.

Garnet stepped forward with a point to her toes, while Pearl pushed back a turned foot. Pearl opened her mouth to sing for them, and a soft falsetto spilled out of her, set to the beat of a simple waltz. 

_“If I could, begin to be.”_

Garnet was beautiful. Her limbs filled with a grace similar to Pearl’s own, swallowed in that incorruptible confidence of hers which showed itself in every step. It was enviable, and Pearl did not envy those who were not lucky enough to stand by Garnet's side as she did.

_“Half of what you think of me.”_

With a small bend of the knee as her only warning sign, Pearl bounced into a twirl and Garnet held her wrist loosely as she twisted within the circle her fingers made. Once, twice, three times. 

_“I could do about anything.”_

She landed with a soft plot and her hand slipped down as she fell back to the smooth floor. At the same time, Garnet’s hand flew up Pearl’s wrist and their hands bent swiftly, fingers tied together - caressed within each other’s cradle. Pearl could have shivered at being held so gently, as if she was something precious, as if she was something no one could ever even think of letting go. 

_“I could even learn how to love.”_

Garnet was wonderful, she was gentle, and she was so marvelously familiar. Which is why Pearl’s heart and mouth lept into a startled gasp when Garnet’s own soft, smooth voice stole the next lines of Rose’s song from her.

_“When I see, the way you act.”_

It was… it was a _reply._

_“Wondering if I’m coming back.”_

She gasped again as delighted tears came to her eyes, she had wanted for so long… were Ruby and Sapphire finally accepting her, after all this time? Had her…. Pearl raked over her brain for the phrase Steven always used to describe these situations… Had her senpai noticed her?

“ _I could do about anything.”_

Pearl’s heart sped beneath her breast, she smiled and Garnet smiled, then she grinned, and Garnet grinned, and the woman before her bent down to her height, but all Pearl could do was throw herself forward when Garnet placed her hands on her waist. The woman before her responded by heaving her up high and hummed playfully as she swooped Pearl far past her tempting lips to lift the gem up in her arms, and Pearl threw out her own in imitation of a swan, those beautiful earth birds, who soared across the gentle lakes in any of the many ponds across this planet. 

The entire world seemed beautiful right now. 

_“I could even learn how to love.”_

When Garnet brought her back down slowly, their gazes falling or rising to meet the other’s, Pearl felt her head fall to the side affectionately. She handled Pearl like glass, like gold. She always had. It only took a moment for her to realize Garnet had left a beat of silence, prompting her. Pearl blushed as an idea came to her. She skipped to the last line of the song, her own confession contained still within the silly pretense that they were only singing a song.

_“Like you.”_ Pearl murmured in answer.

She felt herself slip forward, Garnet’s hand sliding down her arms until she had gathered her within them. She would love Garnet as Ruby loved her, and as Sapphire loved them both and knew she was loved by them in return. 

Pearl had such a difficult time with love for so long. She was terrified of it, never able to escape the devastation of it, even now, because her loyalty to the delight of it would never waver. She could never give up the joy of such an emotion. Ever since she had realized what Homeworld had stolen from her, from them all, when they forced every gem to suppress their emotions if they could not be deemed _appropriate_ or _efficient._

So she easily allowed herself to fall into that glorious, embracing light of fusion. And they became Sardonyx. 

It felt like a kiss from all three of them at once.


End file.
